Небольшой мысленный эксперимент
by volnaib
Summary: Короткий уан-шот, жестокая страшилка про любовь вечно мучимых этим миром подростков. Смерти наличествуют.


Снова этот вечный кошмар, который, будто огромная Унголиант, с трудом выползает из-под твоей колыбели, а затем, вдохновлённый неожиданной, хоть и долгожданной, свободой, со скоростью гепарда и силой разъярённого носорога бросается на тебя, дабы хоть чуть-чуть утолить свой ненасытный голод. Однако тебе известно, что у той Унголиант, порождения Предвечной Тьмы и чьей-то неизмеримой злобы, в животе – дыра, и потому твоё бренное тело будет каплей в море её жертв, таких же бесполезных, как и ты. Ибо Голод её стар, как мир, и существовать будет ровно столько, сколько будут существовать свет и тьма, твердь и суша.

Всё повторялось с удручающей точностью – солдаты, охрана, тяжёлое вооружение, свистящие пули, даже разрывные гранаты. Потом – _Она_, с лёгкой добродушной улыбкой учителя, вздумавшего пожурить нерадивых учеников. Несколько секунд дикого страха, отчаянных попыток что-либо предпринять, сбежать, на худой конец… благословенная тишина, тьма – не олицетворение зла, но скорее стёртое из памяти воспоминание об утробе матери.

Тяжёлое пробуждение, будто во время болезни, резкий свет в глаза, неприятный «запах стерильности», бытующий в больницах и некоторых химических лабораториях, тихое перешёптывание, отдельные громкие буквы, не желавшие складываться в осмысленные слова, позвякивание металлических и стеклянных предметов, бульканье жидкости в ретортах.

Тихий «чпок» от колпачка, снимаемого с иглы шприца, и следующие за ним неприятные ощущения в руке, но не острые, как должны бы. Ещё один «чпок», на этот раз – укол в шею, болезненный, но замутнённое сознание не в силах с ним бороться и лишь стремится отмахнуться, как от назойливого, но очень большого и кусачего на вид овода.

Постепенно потолок приходит в фокус, а там и периферийное зрение начинает замечать элементы больничного отделения или лаборатории вокруг. Взгляд на руку – из сгиба локтя торчит пластиковая трубка, значит, капельница. Значит, его лечат… Взгляд скользит дальше, на запястье, и резко замирает на ремне, крепко перетянувшем руку возле кисти, ремне, которым стягивают конечности психически больным людям, способным нанести физический вред себе и окружающим.

Но он же не сумасшедший! Кто-нибудь, помогите! Заберите меня отсюда!

Справа какое-то шевеление. Взгляд находит объект, мозг пытается идентифицировать. Человек, на койке. Длинные волосы закрывают лицо – хочется отодвинуть их, чтобы человек не задохнулся. На руках и ногах – тоже ремни. И трубка из локтя. «Тоже больной», - думает он. Потом до него доходит, что тот, другой, выглядит немного не так, как должен бы. Не соответствует модели без названия, которая выстроилась в его голове. Внимательно рассмотрев больного, он приходит к выводу, что это не больной.

Больная.

Это девушка. Странно знакомая девушка.

Чтобы получше рассмотреть её, он тянет руку – убрать волосы с её лица, чтобы всё-таки увидеть его. Рука не слушается – она привязана к койке. Тогда он вспоминает, что можно что-то сказать, но слова не идут на ум. Он пытается как-то обратиться к ней, но в итоге получается лишь какое-то бессвязное мычание. Но оно возымело нужное действие – вот девушка моргает и поворачивает к нему лицо. Очень красивое, хоть и явно усталое лицо. Пока она поворачивает голову, до него внезапно доходит, что волос на её голове намного меньше, чем должно быть – лысый затылок, длинных прядей вокруг лица хватает лишь на то, чтобы смешно и неудобно повиснуть на её чуть вздёрнутом носике.

- Тебе не следует сейчас говорить, - медленно и с явным приложением значительных усилий произносит она. – Отдыхай.

- Мэыаа?

- Набраться сил. Разговаривать – потом.

Её глаза на мгновение становятся пустыми, будто она перестала видеть, а затем закрываются. Через какое-то время отключается и он.

- Вы – жалкие отбросы, - скучающим тоном говорит она. Она не то что не разъярена, она даже не злится. Ни капельки.

- Вы хоть поняли, где находитесь? Из вас не собираются делать суперсолдат или что-то вроде того. Ваш поезд ушёл. Вы – подопытные кролики, низший эшелон. Сдохнете – никто и не заметит, кроме лаборанта, которому придётся поливать ваши туши кислотой. Вы никому не нужны. Даже этим маньякам в белых халатах. Да, вы – жалкие отбросы.

Прощальный удар – она никогда не уходила по-английски – и дверь, шандарахнувшая о косяк после её ухода. Джулиан прижимал к носу кулак, хотя и понимал бесполезность этого действия. Лауре без регенерации приходилось не менее тяжко, хотя болевой синдром она сносила гораздо лучше, чем он, да и в обмороки падала гораздо реже и по прошествии большего времени.

Что было самым обидным – Кимура была права. Жалкие отбросы. Они даже не в Фасилити – так, какая-то третьесортная исследовательская лаборатория, где рабочий материал набирали прямо на улице, порой из бомжей или потерявшихся детишек. Однако оборудование у них было что надо. Он был даже удивлён, что остался жив в таком месте после операции на мозге – вживили имплантат для подавления способностей. Надо думать, уже побывавший в использовании – где им найти новый? Уверенности в себе вовсе не прибавляли периодические побои дрессировщицы (которой, кстати, это побои проводить запрещалось… официально, ибо когда какой-то мужик в халате, врач, надо думать, сделал ей замечание по поводу состояния подопытных, ему самому потребовалась врачебная помощь). И пять неудавшихся попыток побега. И ещё одна – самостоятельного извлечения имплантатов. Да и кормили не очень. Вот совместное их проживание в одной камере, рассчитанной на одного человека некрупных габаритов, можно было занести в плюсы – вдвоём как-то… ну нет, не веселее, но чуточку спокойнее.

Хотя сложно быть спокойнее, когда один из двоих слепнет и испытывает постоянные боли, а второй истекает кровью. Джулиану не повезло (впрочем, как и Лауре) – он попал в группу по исследованию гемофилии, Лаура – саркомы Юинга. Экспериментальное лечение мало того, что не помогло, так ещё и дало побочные эффекты, а у Келлера так вообще привело к прогрессивному развитию болезни. А тут ещё и Кимура чуточку намяла бока.

Не то, чтобы у них опускались руки или кончались силы. Всё было гораздо серьёзнее – сил не хватало даже на то, чтобы встать без затемнения в глазах и резкого визга пульсометров. И как бы это ужасно ни звучало, но они сдались. Больше не сочиняли планов побега, не «берегли силы» на него. Просто проводили последние мгновения вместе, сидя на полу в обнимку друг с другом.

- Лаура, - тихо позвал Джулиан, на минуту перестав шмыгать носом (поднимать каждый раз руку, чтобы утереть хлеставшую из носа кровь, он уже не был способен).

- Да? – так же тихо откликнулась она, переведя невидящий взгляд в сторону, откуда исходил его голос.

- Я… я хотел сказать спасибо. За то, что ты меня поддерживала всё это время. Что до последней минуты вселяла надежду. И плевать, что ничего не получилось, главное, что…

- Я люблю тебя.

- Ч-что?

- Ты слышал.

Парень криво усмехнулся – он даже и помышлять о таком не пытался, слишком уж такой вариант казался нереальным в этих стенах без окон и надежд увидеть когда-нибудь солнечный свет. Однако же вот вам, пожалуйста.

Джулиан снова вытер нос кулаком, прежде чем осторожно взять девушку за подбородок и легонько коснуться её губ. Лаура же, словно обезумев от солёной с металлическим привкусом жидкости, вцепилась пальцами в короткий ёжик, успевший отрасти у него на затылке. На её щеках не успевали высыхать блестящие дорожки.

- Прости, - донёсся до него дрожащий шёпот.

- Ничего страшного, - с улыбкой отозвался он.

- Верно.

_ХРРРУСТЬ!_

- Я люблю тебя, Джулиан, - повторила она, поцеловав парня во второй и последний раз, поддерживая его обмякшее тело, чтобы оно не рухнуло на пол с высоты сидящего человека.

Вскоре на пульт по мониторингу испытуемых поступил и второй сигнал об остановке пульса.

Странные тени, чьи-то отдалённые голоса.

«Номер два, можно отключать, приходит в сознание».

«Что ж, друзья, результаты неутешительны. Ещё один провал. Лекарство не сработало».

«Эксперимент нельзя считать чистым, испытуемый подвергался избиениям, да ещё и с особой жестокостью».

«Я вообще не представляю, можно ли результаты подобных опытов считать действительными».

«А на компьютере моделировать вы тоже отказываетесь?»

«Разумеется, нет. Но вычисления, производимые на ЭВМ, гораздо более точны…»

«Вы в своём медицинском явно не проходили вообще никакую математику. Что-нибудь об особенностях численного дифференцирования вам известно?»

«Это ваша забота, Андерсон».

«Ой ли».

«Господа, кажется, речь у нас здесь идёт о виртуальных экспериментах как отдельном классе методов научного познания…»

«Крэйг, выключи философа, я тебя умоляю».

«А меня больше интересует другое. Кто это женщина, которая подпортила нам гемофилика?»

«Проекция подсознания испытуемой номер пять, с которой он был в паре».

«Что, простите?»

«"Начало" смотрели?»

«Какое начало?»

«Фильм такой. Вот там практически та же концепция проекций. Это порождение её подсознания. Скорее всего, кто-то, кого они оба знают, так как образ был сгенерирован её подсознанием, а он только подпитывал этот бред, добавлял в него красок».

«Не хотел бы я быть мутантом, раз у них такие знакомства водятся».

«Да вас никто и не просит».

«Разговоры! Приготовьте обоих к этому, как его… в общем, стиранию памяти. Сколько стирать придётся?»

«Много. Это здесь они были всего час тринадцать, а в их мозгу прошло около месяца, плюс сам факт изъятия испытуемых с места их последнего пребывания».

«Времени, говорю, сколько займёт?»

«Около двадцати минут на саму процедуру и сорок – на шлифовку».

«Их не хватятся?»

«Нет. У этих двоих были билеты в кино, как раз по времени самое оно. Можно было бы закачать им в мозг содержание фильма, чтоб уж совсем натурально вышло, без сучка и задоринки».

«Обойдутся. Аппаратуру настраивать дополнительно придётся, времени нет».

Джулиан повернул голову вправо, чувствуя, как шевелятся приклеенные на специальный гель к голове электроды. Лаура лежала в точно такой же «шапочке» и внимательно смотрела на него.

- Мы живы, - прошептал он, слабо улыбаясь.

- Я знаю, - спокойно подтвердила девушка; уголки её губ едва заметно дёрнулись вверх.

- То, что ты мне сказала… под конец… это правда? – спросил он неуверенным тоном.

- Да, - Лаура, помедлив, легко улыбнулась.

Джулиан повернулся лицом к потолку, закрыл глаза и, выдохнув с облегчением, улыбнулся. Потом выражение его снова стало серьёзным, и он спросил:

- Но я ведь теперь это забуду?

- Да, - пауза. – Но я тебе напомню.

- Но ты ведь тоже забудешь, - обеспокоенно отозвался он.

- Я никогда этого не забываю, - убедительно прошептала она, откидывая голову на подушку. Обнадёженный её словами телекинетик сделал то же самое и стал провожать взглядом уезжающий потолок.


End file.
